Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 18
| pqr_result = | semi_result = Qualified (2nd, 115 points) | final_result = 3rd, 176 points | prev = 17 | next = 19 }} Norway participated in the North Vision Song Contest 18. The Norwegian entry was selected through the national competition Den Norsken Sangen 15, organised by the Norwegian broadcaster Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK). Norway was represented by MIIA with the song "Dynasty". The entry qualified from the first semi-final and finished 3rd with 176 points. Before Northvision On Christmas Day, NRK opened the submission for the 15th edition of Den Norsken Sangen, automatically confirming the participation in the 18th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. Interested artists could apply with their song in the website of nrk.no. 5 of them would be chosen for the live show in Oslo. The rest 5 acts would be chosen by music labels in Norway. The deadline for submitting the entry was on 31 December 2015. Den Norsken Sangen 15 NRK announced the ten candidates names on Monday 25 January 2016 with a small teaser of their songs. On 29 January 2016, all the songs got revealed and available in Spotify. Maria Mena returned to the selection for the third time. The running order for the show was revealed on 29 January 2016. In the first round only juries from NVSC participating countries could give their votes. After the voting of the first round is closed, the four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final. The final started on 30 January with the voting lasting about seven days, ending on 6 February 2016. The qualifiers announcements took place on 7 February 2016. The qualifiers announcements took place the next day. In the second round, only people from Norway could vote by SMS or by phone calling. The final results were revealed on 14 February and MIIA was announced as the winner and got the right to represent Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 18 with her strong ballad "Dynasty". At Northvision The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 6 February 2016 at the Le Châtelain hotel in Brussels. Norway was drawn to perform and vote in the second half of the first semi-final. On 29th February, during the Running Order Draw, MIIA was drawn to perform 20th. Norway was the big favourite to win the contest according to the betting odds. MIIA managed to win the hearts of the fans with her strong voice and "Dynasty" placed high in the charts. Without surprises, Norway was announced as the third finalist in the semi-final of 12th March 2016. In the qualifiers press conference, the country was drawn to perform 2nd after Albania and before Switzerland. MIIA told the press before the final show: "The big time has come. After months of work and practise, it's time to show Europe why we are here. I feel a bit stressed but I try to think that everything will be okay!". Despite the early running position, "Dynasty" finished in the 3rd place getting 176 points, only 10 points away from the first place. The country recieved 12 points twice, from Spain and Turkey. On 27 April 2016 the split results were revealed. Norway won the jury voting in both semi-final and final, coming 2nd in the semi-final televoting and 14th in the final one. After the contest, MIIA was nominated as the best female artist while "Dynasty" for the best pop, ballad, English, Northern song and the best Top 6 entry. At the awards ceremony, Norway won 3 awards in total for the best pop, ballad and Northern song. Voting Norway participated and had to vote in the first semi-final. In the final, Norway announced their votes as 11th. Points awarded to Norway Points awarded by Norway Semi-final 1 votes Final votes Spokesperson and commentators In Norway, the semi-finals and final were aired on NRK1, with commentary by Olav Viksmo Slettan while Silje Reiten Nordnes served as the radio commentator, announcing that this was his last edition. The Norwegian spokesperson in the grand final was Agnete Johnsen. See also * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 18 Category:NVSC 18 countries